1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a space conquest type game in which the players seek to conquer the solar system and accumulate a maximum number of points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space journey games having a playing board with a number of spaces disposed on the surface thereof have generally been known for many years. Typically, these games include playing pieces of more than one player which are moved through a path of spaces in an attempt by a particular player to obtain a maximum amount of points and win conquest of space. The player operates a spinner, dice or other chance means to determine the number of spaces which can be moved in a particular turn. After a requisite number of turns, completion of a space voyage, or if a player or players has been eliminated from the game, play is normally ended. Representative of the above-described well-known games are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,427 and 3,985,361.
All such games contain some distinctive feature in the rules and method of play to distinguish one from the other. Typically, each game provides a different means by which players can accumulate points or destroy the pieces of the other players. However, such games are normally based purely on chance and consist of little more than the players moving along a continuous path from a launch pad to a landing pad or planet for a certain amount of points or other reward. No game provides a complete assortment of all the perils, adventures or combative predicaments which may be present in a solar system or other portion of the universe, and no game effectively allows the player to incorporate battle strategy and tactics into the play of the game.